


Cheesecake, Again

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cheesecake, Grumpy - Freeform, M/M, Whump, sneezy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am incapable of leaving things alone, this is mostly a plotless amble through Sean getting wet, Nick snickering and then buying cheesecake. And some things are left to the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake, Again

Hank eyed his partner with a little trepidation, there was a somewhat manic gleam in Nick’s eye as he arrived back at his desk, and the suggestion of a smirk on his lips, which he was trying very hard to suppress, did nothing to improve Hank’s overall impression.

“What?”

Nick’s lips trembled. “You’ll see.”

“Burkhardt, Griffin, my office… NOW!”

Hank’s eyes widened as Captain Sean Renard limped past them, drenched, dirty, dripping wet, and his nose wrinkled as the Captain passed by. “What is that smell?”

Nick choked. Renard stopped moving. Hank shot a glare at Nick, and followed his boss into the man’s office.

Renard was clearly soaked through, his normally immaculate attire filthy and he had a look on his face that suggested that despite the smell, Hank had better not voice that thought.

The expensive camel coat dropped to the floor, the suit jacket followed it, and the tie soon after. Renard had just started unbuttoning the formerly pristine blue check shirt when the office door opened again and Nick sidled in.

“The lead was a bust.” Renard said. 

Nick snorted. Hank scowled, he was well aware that his partner and his Captain were in a relationship, but he really would prefer it if Nick would not chance his luck when Hank was in the vicinity of the potential explosion.

He was happy that they were happy. He was even happy that Nick could tease Sean and get away with it, but this looked like the Captain was not in the mood. If there was ever to be fallout, Hank would prefer a little more notice and a head start.

As luck would have it, Wu chose to stick his head in. “If anyone is interested I have an address on the Powells? Why are you all wet?” He eyed the Captain with interest.

“There was a pond, he fell in.” Nick’s voice had the merest suggestion of a tremble, “twice!”

“I was pushed.” Sean dumped the ruined shirt on top of the steadily growing pile of his wrecked clothing. Following it up with his Italian leather lace ups, and his socks, “would you mind closing the door,” his tone implied that Wu should be on the other side, but the sergeant was wilfully obtuse. “There was a goat.” Wu looked ready to say something as Nick snorted again.

“It is so important to your future that you do not complete that sentiment,” Renard ticked a finger in Nick’s general direction while glaring at Wu, which Hank took to mean a certain level of displeasure, and figured that Nick was going to have to make it up to his boyfriend in some way that Hank did not want to speculate about.

“Goat, sir?” Wu’s face was a perfect mask of bland professionalism which Hank did not believe for a second. Wu was the poker-face master of them all.

Renard had reached his pants, and after a second indicated that they should all turn round.

Nick actually pouted, but obeyed. The pants joined the pile, there was rustling, and the sound of a zip, then more rustling, and then Renard said “you can turn around again.” To Hank’s surprise he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, and he was pulling a thick sweater in a soft grey colour from his bag. Since the Captain normally did not do casual, except on rare occasions, Hank speculated that Sean and Nick were off somewhere after work.

Sean pulled his sweater over his head, relishing its warmth. Truth was he was freezing cold, and whilst his teeth weren’t exactly chattering, there was a lingering bone-deep chill that was making him feel ever so slightly queasy.

“Yeah, a goat.” Nick wasn’t actually snickering now, his knowledge of his lover told him that Sean was actually feeling the effects of his two impromptu swims in the pond. “He bent over to examine something on the ground, and the goat came out of nowhere.”

Sean sighed, and rubbed his thigh, the goat had got him but good, and twice, in the same place, the back of his right thigh, causing him to sprawl headfirst into the pond, and then when he’d climbed out and was trying to see where his attacker came from, it had sneak attacked from another direction, by ill luck catching him in the back of the same thigh.

Wu pondered this piece of information, opened his mouth to say something, thought the better of it and waved the paper with the Powells address on. “Powell family, address…”

Hank plucked the paper from his fingers, and headed for the door, “Just find them,” Sean said, sitting behind his desk, and contemplating his coffee mug, the station’s coffee machine was notorious for having undrinkable swill, but his chilled body didn’t really care about that.

 

Hank was back at his desk bright and early, a little surprised that Nick wasn’t in, but then the Captain’s office was dark, and Hank thought back to the day before, wondering if Nick had actually gone too far and they had had a row.

Nick arrived ten minutes later, looking worried and a bit dishevelled. “I know, I know…” he waved a hand as Hank opened his mouth to speak, “I’m late. But Sean’s come down with something, probably a cold, and I had to swing by the Spice shop on the way in to ask Rosalee to check in on him.”

“The Captain won’t be in today, he’s come down with something…” Wu’s dulcet tones interrupted Hank’s musings, “which I guess you already knew…” He trailed off as Nick and Hank scowled at him.

“Well work to be getting on with…” he turned away, leaving Nick and Hank to start the day. It was going to be a long one.

 

Rosalee knocked on the door, and when there was no answer she used the key that Nick had given her. She felt a little awkward as this was the Captain’s home, but since it was Nick’s home too, and boy didn’t that take some getting used to…. Deep breath.

She closed the door behind her.

The house was beautiful, as she had rather expected it would be, and furnished in a more modern style than she would have anticipated, but she was there to treat Sean not sight see. She climbed the stairs and turned right at the landing. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, but she knocked before entering.

Sean was sleeping. But it was not a comfortable, peaceful sleep, Rosalee listened to his wheezing breathing, and felt a wave of sympathy. Sitting down on the bed, she called his name softly before laying the back of her hand against his forehead.

He grunted, and a bleary eye opened a slit to stare at her.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“Hey.” He croaked in return.

“I’ll make you some tea and see what we can do to get that fever down.”

He snuffled a little, and then sneezed hard. The bed shook, there was a stillness for a second, “Ow.” he muttered under his breath.

Rosalee gave him a consoling pat on the arm, and left to make tea.

 

“I swear if you glance at that clock one more time…” Hank muttered irritably without looking up from his screen. “If you’re that worried, ring him.”

Nick blushed and hunched a shoulder in reply. “I’m sure he’s fine, Rosalee said he has a cold and a bit of a fever and he was kinda grumpy when she went over, but he drank her tea and she left him to sleep it off….”

“And, and, and….” Hank scowled at the screen, so far the search for the Powells was a total bust, “and you are freaking out about it.” He looked up, and caught the look on Nick’s face. “Okay, I get it, but he hasn’t been shot, he fell into a pond” Hank raised a hand as Nick was about to protest, “however he landed in there, Sean fell into a pond in February. He’s caught a cold from being soaked through. He will be fine. But that is not going to stop you panicking is it?” Hank pushed his chair back a little. “So what can I do, to help you not panic anymore… other than ringing him.” He stared expectantly at his younger partner.

Nick blushed and looked furtive.

 

“Really?” Hank eyed the expensive looking and ornate cake box sitting on Nick’s knee.

“It’s his favourite.” Nick’s cheeks were tomato red…

Hank waved a hand, “I think I can imagine how you know that given the colour of your face, and that’s a mental image I could have done without.” He sighed and turned the engine on. “Now I am going to drive you and your cheesecake home, and I, out of the goodness of my heart, and certainly no other inducements, will be by to pick your ass up tomorrow morning at 7am sharp.”

He glanced at the box again, “so you and your Captain can enjoy your apple…”

“Peach and passionfruit cheesecake.” Nick added. Smiling down at the box.

Hank shuddered, and pulled out into the late afternoon traffic.


End file.
